Truth or Dare, Brawl Style
by GiratinaB
Summary: I just decided to do this because it's all the rage. PLEASE put in some dares! If you aren't logged on, you can still review with me, so not being logged on is NOT an excuse! I NEED MORE DARES BEFORE I PUT IN ANOTHER CHAPTER! Truths are OK too.
1. Chapter 1

Gira: Welcome to my Brawl Truth or Dare fan fic! I'm your main host, Gira!

Tina: I'm your co-hostess, Tina!

B: And I'm your co-host, B!

Gira: We have the smashers here with us, but first we have a few ground rules.

Tina: Immunity dares can only last one chapter, you can dare the smashers, the assist trophies, the subspace bosses, and us, and if your dare has the word DIE in it, you must describe how the character will die.

B: And now, SEND US YOUR REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

Gira: We got some dares! Here's the first one!

_grammaguy_

_As soon as I saw this, I thought, "Not again!"... But what the hell; it's all the rage now, after all!_

_Anyway, let's see... how about a Brawl between Ike, Marth, Link and Meta Knight, but swapping their swords around? I wonder how Meta Knight will fight while trying to wield Ragnell..._

_I look forward to the first chapter!_

_Signing off,_

_Grammaguy_

Gira: Thank you, grammaguy!

Marth: (looking at the Master Sword.) I don't see any problems with this. (Tries to pick it up.) Hey! I can't grab it!

B: The Master Sword does not accept you as its master. :P

Metaknight: (Trying to wield Ragnell.) This thing is F---ing heavy!

Link: (With Metaknight's sword.) Now I know why Metaknight swings his sword so fast!

Ike: I just had to get Marth's pathetic sword, didn't I?

Marth: HEY! AT LEAST I'M NOT A SHOWOFF WITH MY BLADE!

(After a blade brawl)

B: Link wins!

Link: I think it's because I'm the only one that got a sword that I could work with.

Gira: (Revives the other guys.) Here are your swords back.

Ike: Sweet Ragnell! How I missed you so!

Tina: Next!

_Zeni S. Master_

_hehe this'll be fun_

_duon- split yourself in half_

_peach- scream bloody murder and tell mario bowser was about to kill you and when he's about to kill him tell you we're kidding_

_falco- EAT CHICKEN YOU IDIOT!_

_wolf- make him eat teh chicken_

_that's all i gots have fun! ;)_

Duon: Oh crap, how do I do that?!

Gira: (With acid.) I got it! (Puts acid on Duon's bolts.)

Blue and Pink Duon: (Fall flat on their faces.) That f---ing hurts!

Peach: BLOODY MURDER! MARIO!

Mario: Yes-a?

Peach: Bowser was about to kill me!

Bowser: (Is behind Mario)

Mario: Really, that doesn't-a sound like-a Bowser.

Peach: Just kidding!

Bowser: TASTE SHELL!

B: Get a hose! Someone wipe off the blood!

Gira: Give me a second! (4 seconds later.) Done!

Falco: I have to eat chicken?! That's cannibalism! I refuse!

Tina: (Puts C-4 on Falco's nuts.) Do it if you want your nuts.

Falco: (Eats the chicken.) Excuse me! (Goes into the bathroom and pukes.)

Wolf: I have to eat chicken too?

Tina: Yep.

Wolf: Fine. (Swallows the chicken in one gulp.) BURRRRRRP! That was nasty! Who cooked this chicken?!

Crazy Hand: Me!!!!11!!1!!1

Gira: That's all we have?! Oh well…next time don't just read, PUT IN DARES!


	3. Chapter 3

Gira: More dares! Let's see what we got.

_MahNati_

_Let's see..._

_Captain Falcon: Falcon Pawnch Chuck Norris and see what it happens_

_Sonic: Have an epic battle with Mario, with the two using your final smashes at the same time._

_Ike: Admit you're cheap in front of the rabid fangirls_

_Luigi: Unleash Weegee on everyone (GiratinaB protect Pit, Sonic and Yoshi please)_

_Well, that's all what I got. Have fun XD_

B: Chuck Norris! You have a dare!

Chuck Norris: Ugh, just not in the nuts please.

Captain Falcon: Falcon…PAWCH!

Chuck Norris: Ow my face!

Tina: Mario, Sonic, you both have an epic Brawl for you!

Master Hand: (Reads dare.) Oh crap, abort!

Mario and Sonic: (Use final smash at the same time and everything goes nuts)

Gira: jkhdgjkrjkgshdnsmmeekaodksk!

Mario: hwmmskkkeipeoskmx!

Gira: (Restores balance.) THAT was freaky!

Ike: **NOT THE FANGIRLS!** (Goes in front of fangirls) I'm che- (Gets cut off by fangirls swarming him.)

Gira: Hang on! (Gets Ike out of there with author powers.)

Luigi:** WEEGEE TIME**!

Gira: (Shields Yoshi, Sonic, Pit, Gira, Tina, and B.)

(13 minutes later)

Gira: Ugh, give me 34 seconds. (Revives everyone and repairs room.)

B: NEXT!

_grammaguy_

_Link won? Whaddya' know! It really is the sword that counts! I must use Meta Knight a lot more when Brawling. -_-'_

_C4 on Falco's nuts. Excuse me while I go and laugh my *** off._

_If it's okay for a second dare, then... Wario, King Dedede, Kirby and Yoshi have an epic eating contest. Best go and do an extra load of grocery shopping, just to be sure._

_I am just so evil!_

_Signing off,_

_Grammaguy_

Ganondorf: I'll get the food!

B: Take my dump truck; it will be enough to get the food. (Tosses the keys.)

(3 Hours later)

Tina: Here are the rules; first one to eat their mountain of food wins, and **DON'T EAT THE OTHER COMPEDITORS!**

B: Now that we are ready, **GET EATING!**

(One mess later)

B: And the winner is…WTF, it's Ness?!

Ness: I was hungry!

Yoshi: More like starving! You ate **EVERY MOUNTAIN OF FOOD!**

Ness: _**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!**_

Pikachu: Seriously; what's with all the burping?

Gira: Anyways, on with the dares!

Tina: Oh, I have a dare!

Gira: Let's hear it!

Tina: I dare Fox to eat some of Crazy Hand's chicken!

Fox: Not _his_ chicken!

B: It's either that, or Wario's poop you're eating.

Fox: Fine! I'll eat the damn chicken! (Eat's the chicken.) I'm going to have to go for awhile. (Runs outside to puke.)

Gira: The pukeing wouldn't have happened if my dad cooked the chicken…

B: I have a dare too! I dare Fox to do the Black Hole glitch!

Gira: That was eliminated from Brawl because Falco can't hold his reflector anymore. Until next time, see you! _I can't believe I've gone to using my own dares; this is crazy_, **_PUT IN REVIEWS WHEN YOU READ THIS!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Gira: Welcome back! Hopefully I won't have to use _MY OWN DARES_ this time!

Tina: It really bugs him if there is a lack of reviews, anyways ON WITH THE DARES!

_Ridere93_

_for the love of god another one! but...what the heck_

_Wario: so...I heard that you leik mudkipz is it true? (don't lie)_

_Lyn: would you consider punching Ike in the face or...stabbing him in the crotch?_

_Chuck norris: roundhouse kick sonic in the back of his head._

_Captian Falcon: Falcon Punch yourself and see what happens._

_Link: Kiss a girl that looks hot, and that is not zelda._

_Zelda: you can either shove a spear into link or blast him into smithereens with din's fire._

_Crazy hand: Have a Monster energy drink and other sugary drinks and COFFEEH!_

_Snake: Snap that annoying rodent, Ressti__'s neck...Slowly yet painfully._

_sorry I gotta go_

Wario: Who doesn't like mudkips?

Lyn: What to pick, what to pick; I know! (Stabs Ike in the crotch)

Ike: T.T What was that for?!

Lyn: I felt like it. :P

Chuck Norris: Ugh, fine. (Roundhouse kicks Sonic)

Sonic: Owwww.

Gira: I forgot to mention that Chuck Norris is not godlike here.

Caption Falcon: Falcon Pawch! **OW MY NUTS!** T.T

Link: (Kisses Samus.)

Zelda: TAKE THIS! (Shoves a spear through his balls.)

Gira: Hang on, I'll take care of this! (Revives Link.)

B: Why is everyone getting a blow to the nuts?

Crazy Hand: **MONSTER ENERGRY DRINK!!!1111!!1!!11!111!!**

Master Hand: Oh s---, we're doomed.

Crazy Hand: (Goes on a rampage and kills everyone on Earth and everything in the Good Egg Galaxy.)

Gira: (Self-revives.) This is going to take awhile. (Revives all that Crazy Hand destroyed.)

Master Hand: _THAT'S_ why I _NEVER_ give Crazy Hand the _slightest_ drop of caffine.

Snake: Get him here!

: _**QUIT HITTING RESET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Snake: (Cracks his neck.) STFU!

Gira: Those were some GOOD dares, NEXT!

_Zeni S. Master_

_tehe i'm feeling evil  
falco- get you're nuts blown up by teh C-4  
wario- clean up falcos guts  
petey- rip off you're leaves  
pit- same thing bept with you're wings  
link- gender-swap with peach for a whole chappie  
fox- act like a wanna-be gangsta  
marth- gender-swap with samus  
and thats all i gotz... have fun! :]_

Tina: O.0' He's gone devil.

Falco: Hey wolf, I want to say something to you!

Wolf: What?

Falco: (Get's blown up.)

Tina: Wolf's going to be pissed once he's revived!

Wario: Can I just eat the guts?

Bowser: That is disgusting! (Barfs)

Gira: (Revives Falco amd Wolf [who isn't pissed] after Wario cleans up.)

Petey Piranha: I need some help here!

B: (Gets a flamethrower.)

Tina: The dare said _RIP_ not _BURN_.

Ridly:** I gOt It**! (Rips of Petey's leafs.)

Pit: For crying out loud! (Gets his wings ripped of by Ridly)

ROB: Have a Red Bull.

Pit: (Drinks the Red Bull and gets his wings back)

ROB: Red Bull gives you wings.

Link (Now a girl): I have boobies! YAY!

Peach (Now a guy): EWWWW! I have a dick!

Gira: We're going to have to skip Fox's dare for two reasons, 1, I don't know what a wanna-be gangsta acts like, and 2, Fox is _still_ puking up a storm because of Crazy Hand's chicken.

Marth (Now a girl): The boobs are nice, but do I _have_ to get a butt _this _big?

Samus (Now a guy): Now the _Women _are drooling over me!

Gira: Next dares!

_Kuro Anima_

_Wah!_

_I dare Link to destroy Chuck Norris._

_(you have to drain Chucks power.)_

_Marth has to obey all Ikes command. (not yaoish)_

_Nana eats a cooked Koopa._

_Yoshi is immune to one dare he chooses._

_Tats all_

B: Seriously, what's with all the Chuck Norris?

Link: (Triforce slashes Chuck Norris)

Gira: (Revives Chuck Norris.) Oh Marth!

Ike: Get me a watermelon!

Marth: Yes, boss.

Tina: Kirby! We need your final smash!

Kirby: (Cooks a Koopa)

Nana: This is going to be gross. (Eats the Koopa.) OMG! _**THAT'S THE BEST THING I EVER ATE!!!!!!!**_

Yoshi: Yay! I get immunity from one dare of my choice!

Gira: Next!

_golfer_

_Hey, this is awesome. Okay, here's some dares for them. Hehehe..._

_I dare Samus to get into her Zero suit, then go on a date with...CRAZY HAND AND CAPTAIN FALCON! Worse, she must tell how it went after her date._

_I dare Chuck Norris to take revenge on Captain Falcon._

_(I have a truth for Bowser) Bowser, why don't you just either use all your dark magic to kill Mario right now or turn into giga bowser to kill Mario?_

Samus (Who is still a dude): (Shows dare to Crazy Hand and Capitan Falcon.)

Capitan Falcon: No way!

Crazy Hand: I'll do it!!1111!!1 I'm bi!!!1!11!!1!

(One date later)

Snake: How was it?

Samus: Good until we got into bed, he crushed me, literally.

Crazy Hand: Sorry...

Chuck Norris: (Blows up Caption Falcon with C-4 on his nuts)

Gira: (Revives Caption Falcon.) Truth for you, Bowser.

Bowser: I don't do that because if I did, Crazy Hand would put me in his special place! (Shudders)

Gira: And still more dares!

_SeaDremon_

_i dare:_

_Ike to aether sonic_

_Marth to get chained to teh floor until he toses the tiara to the ground_

_Pit to confes his love toCOOKIES!_

_Link to steal snakes box_

_Kirby to steal Warios garlic_

_truths_

_Yoshi: have yu ever thought you ought to kick Mario_

Ike: Aether!

Sonic: Ow.

Marth: Why do _I_ have to get chained to the floor!?

Ike: Marth! Stop fooling around and get me a diet coke! (Breaks the chains.)

Marth: Sir, yes sir!

Pit: I just like cookies.

Tina: Are you sure? (Aims a shotgun at his balls)

Pit: Did I say like? I meant LOVE.

Link: I always wanted to do this. (Steals Snake's box [the box has C-4 in it])

Snake: Now! (Blows up Link)

Gira: (Revives Link.) You sure do get hurt a lot.

Kirby: I respect Wario too much to steal his garlic.

B: Deny the dare, and you must face Soul Marx!

Kirby: Bring it!

Gira: O.o I wasn't expecting this!

(One _**EPIC**_ battle later)

Soul Marx: (Does his ear-rape scream)

Everyone: Ow my ears!

Kirby: I beat him 1384 times. I was powerless for 493 of them.

Gira: Before we leave, Yoshi has a truth.

Yoshi: Have I ever thought I ought to kick Mario? I'll answer with this question. Is Ganondorf evil?

Gira: And there you have it! What the? **Uh oh, it's a stink bomb! Everybody out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gira: OK, we got good news and bad news. The bad news is that our studio got hit with a stink bomb and Tina and B can't co-host today. The good news is that we can still do this in my home, and ShadowWolf 2.X is co-hosting today.

ShadowWolf 2.X: Yay! I get to co-host!

Gira: Let's get on with the dares!

_Golfer_

_Hey, you used Crazy Hand"s "special place" like me! It's scary, isn't it?_

_Okay, now for more dares...Heheheh._

_I dare Meta Knight to get swallowed by Kirby._

_I dare Ganondork to get the crap beaten out of him by Master and Crazy Hand._

_I dare Bowser to shrink to one half Mario's size (about 2 and a half feet)_

_then face Mario's wrath._

_(Truth) Samus, if you had to go into Crazy Hand's special place, or fight_

_Ridley in whatever Captain Falcon tells you to wear, which would you rather_

_do?_

_(Dare) Samus must do whatever she chooses in her last question._

Kirby: YAY! (Swallows Metaknight)

Ganondork: Oh crap!

Master Hand and Crazy Hand: (Beat up Ganondork [mainly hitting the balls])

ShadowWolf 2.X: That has to hurt.

Bowser: (In a higher pitched voice.) Oh s---!

Mario: (Poops on Bowser then shoots him out of a canon.)

Samus: I'd rather fight Ridley wearing anything than go into Crazy Hand's special place!

Caption Falcon: Wear a chicken suit!

(One battle later)

ShadowWolf 2.X: I guess chickens are stronger than dragons.

Gira: Only when they have guns. Next dares!

_Happymystery12_

_LoL!_

_DARES (Manaphy is involved in most of these):_

_Marth: Heart-Swap with Samus_

_Sonic: Heart-Swap with Pikachu_

_Kirby: Heart-Swap with Lucario_

_Crazy Hand: Heart-Swap with Master Hand_

_Ike: Heart-Swap with Peach_

_Mario: Heart-Swap with Luigi (from now on, when I say 'Weegee', I mean the ghost-fighting wimp we all know and love. :D)_

_Lucario: Since you're in Kirby's body, and Kirby is always hungry, eat Meta-knight and Link! XD_

Gira: (Gets cell phone.) Hello, Manaphy. It's me, Gira. I'm going to need you to come on the show at my house; we have a few dares involving you.

(32 minutes later)

Manaphy: (Looks at dares.) OK, here I go! (Heart Swaps Marth with Samus, Sonic with Pikachu, Kirby with Lucario, Crazy Hand with Master Hand, Ike with Peach, and Mario with Luigi.)

Gira: Don't worry about getting dared with the person that you're in, I'm placing name tags on you.

Lucario: (Eats Metaknight and Link.) BUUUUUUUURP!

ShadowWolf 2.X: We have more burping! And my dares are next!

_ShadowWolf 2.X_

_Aly:YAY,Torture thank you for reviewing mine now on to dares!_

_Dares:_

_Dedede:GIVE META KNIGHT THE CROWN OR DIE BY BLAST(My Bazooka,and don't tell him this but he will still die from blast)_

_Fox:YOU ROCK!Your immune for the rest of the have 20 wishes._

_Lucario:you are cool so...do any thing you want for the chapter_

_Fox(again):Here's a Quad bike and a mortercycle for being awesome,and no one can steel it or DIE by Blast!!(my Bazooka)_

_Craptain Falcon:steal the Quad bike and mortercycle over there(do not tell him it is Fox's)_

_Wolf:DIE BY BRUCE LEE AND CHUCK NORRIS!_

_Meta Knight:ALL HAIL META KNIGHT!WHAT IS YOU FIRST ORDERS(it can be any thing like being immune for dares or whatever)_

_Luigi:*hands sword*prove you are better than Mario_

_Ike:Great Athler Sonic!_

_Martha:Hi girlie boy(If he Insults me or say some thing like "Hey"Tetsu will kick him in the nuts and freeze him so he will still feel the pain)_

_Link:I like seeing you die,so see Zelda kissing Ike and Zelda breaks up with you,cry so much that Chuck Norris gets annoyed and kicks him so hard that he flys to Optamus Prime and he punchs him so far he flies to Where ever Tatzu is at(In my fic he was in a master suit with Naomi) and Tatzu and Naomi gets so mad they DESTROY him._

_Aly:There I hope I helped,sorry if too long._

_do u liek Mudkipz or was it Giratinaz?*starts wondering*_

ShadowWolf 2.X: I'm so evil.

Gira: To answer your question, I like Mudkip, but my favorite Pokèmon is Giratina.

King DDD: Have my crown!

Metaknight: YES!

ShadowWolf 2.X: (Blasts King DDD)

Gira: (Revives King DDD.) ShadowWolf 2.X, you might want to put a safety on that thing! (Wink, Wink.)

Fox: ShadowWolf 2.X, you rule! (Uses wishes)

Lucario (In Kirby's body): (PWNS Tabuu.) That's for turning me into a trophy!

Fox: (after getting the bikes) ShadowWolf 2.X, you rule even more!!!!

Captain Falcon: (Touches the bike and get blow to pieces by ShadowWolf 2.X)

Gira: Hang on! (Revives Captain Falcon)

Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee: (Put C-7 [27 times more powerful than C-4] all over Wolf and blow him up!)

Ike (In Peach's body): Houston, we have a problem.

Peach (In Ike's body): I got it! **GREAT AETHAR!!! **(Great Aethars Sonic)

Gira: (Revives Sonic.) Sorry dude.

Marth (In Samus's body): Hey

Tetsu: (Comes out of nowhere, kicks Marth in the crotch, and freezes him)

Zelda: (Kisses Ike [who is in Peach's body])

Link: _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_!

Chuck Norris: **STFU! ** (Kicks him to Optamus Prime [who is next door])

Optamus Prime: (Punches Link to the moon where Tatzu and Naomi are dating.)

Tatzu and Naomi: **YOU! **(PWN Link back to earth.)

Gira: (Revives Link…again.) This is getting old.

ShadowWolf 2.X: And now…**MORE DARES!!!**

Gira: I had to steal these dares, sorry!

_Greenguy12_

_2009-07-26 . chapter 10_

_Ok I hope i can get creative here, ah who am i kiddin_

_Mario: Now you must get kicked in the ballz multiple times with a shoe with spikes, EVERYWHERE._

_Ike: watch a 4 hour marathon of any toddler show you pick._

_Wario: Play Hotel Mario!_

_Pikachu: Get into a pool or any body of water and use your lightning._

_Meta Knight: Admit noone can take you seriously without your mask._

_Pit: Sing an embarrassing song._

_Snake: Sell all boxes and weapons you possess._

_I need to learn how to think._

Mario (Still in Luigi's body): Oh s---!

ShadowWolf 2.X: (Kicks Mario 8893275892 times, in the nuts, with a spiked shoe.)

Ike: Crap! (Watches whatever is on Nick Jr.)

Gira: Yeesh!

Wario: (Plays Hotel Mario.) Woo-Hoo! I got the high score!

Pikachu: (Dives into the pool that Peach is in.) Thunderbolt!!!!!!!!!!! (Kills Peach)

Gira: (Revives Peach.) Here's a microphone, Metaknight.

Metaknight: No one can take me seriously without my mask, that's the main reason I wear it!

ShadowWolf 2.X: Boring!

Pit: (Starts to sing the Numa-Numa)

Gira: (Blows Pit up and revives him.) Sorry, I just _**HATE**_ that song.

Snake: (Sells all his stuff and get $78637897285747 for it.) I'm rich!

Gira: That's all for now, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Gira: Well we got the studio back and Tina and B are back too!

B: On with the dares!!!!!!

_Happymystery12_

_Funnier than last chapter! :D_

_Onto the dares!_

_Weegee (remember, I mean Luigi!): If you talk AT ALL this chapter, you get_

_blown up by... *brings in Achmed the Dead Terrorist* This dude! :D (Achmed_

_says, "Silence! I kill you.")_

_... That's all I got this chapter. :)_

Tina: 0.o' does this count if there is a dare where Luigi has to say anything?

Gira: Nope. Now, on with the **good** dares!

_ShadowWolf 2.X_

_YAY I was in it!Nice job,My favorite pokemon is I don't I like Giratina but I_

_like Raquaza and know it longer,agh I can't chose!_

_Dares:_

_Wario: No garlic for you!_

_Luigi:*hands sword*prove you are better than Mario...again._

_Fox: Have a pocky(best japan candy)_

_D: You will be cook and served to...KIRBY!_

_Pit:*give cookie*I can't torture you._

_Link, Zelda, Ganondork: Tatzu and Naomi is P.O at link and now is coming to kill_

_you 3,quick into the shelter for an hour!(do not tell them Tatzu and_

_Naomi(Narutofan12345678 OC) is in there with Katayama(blade of fire),her_

_sword, and guns!)_

_Have to go,bye._

Tina and B: She really is evil!

Wario: WHY!?!?!

Gira: Relax; it's only for one chapter.

Luigi: I can prove I'm better without a sword! Who saved Mario's ass twice? Me! How many times has Mario saved mine? Zero! (Gets blown up by Achmed the Dead Terrorist for talking)

Gira: (Revives Luigi.) You didn't have to talk there.

Fox: YUM! (Eats candy) **BURP**!

King DeDeDe: Just don't have Crazy Hand cook me! (Gets cooked by Elsar)

Elsar: **BAM**!

Kirby: (Eats King DeDeDe.) **BUUUUUUUUUUUURP**!

Pit: Cookie! Yay! (Eats cookie.) **BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP**!!!!

B: Why is everyone burping after eating something?

Gira: IDK.

Link, Zelda, and Ganondwarf: (After reading the dare.) F---!

Tina: Quick, into the shelter!

Link, Zelda, and Ganondwarf: (Run into shelter [and the doors slam shut])

Tatzu and Naomi: _**DIE MOTHERF---ERS!!!!!**_

Link: **Oh**

Zelda: _My_

Ganondorf: Gods

Gira: (Watching the blood shed with webcam in shelter.) **HOLY S---! THEY'RE** (Description of bloodshed removed to protect young minds.) I'm gonna be sick.

Tina: Let's go to the next dare before Gira goes fetal.

_Kyle107_

_LOL haha toddler shows._

_FOR TEH TRUTH AND DARES:_

_Kirby, I dare YOU to not eat for 10 days, if you can..._

_Samus, I dare YOU to go rip Ridley's limbs up and have some of his blood. XD_

_Pit, go and have Ridley as dinner.(yes that is a dare)_

_So Pit, tell the TRUTH, how was the dinner?_

_Keep up the story! It's awesome!_

Kirby: **I can't do that! I can only go 1 day without eating!**

Samus: This is going to be gross… (takes Ridleys blood)

Pit: (Eats Ridley.) That, was, disgusting!

_Ridere93_

_Oh my god! it's weegee! I gotta make the dares fast!  
Fox: admit that wolf is better than you... or have him beat the crud out of  
you.  
Luigi: shove 90 lbs of hedgehog meat down sonics throat.  
Mario: shove 90 lbs of chili dogs up sonic's behind.  
Wario: Play the worst game in history!  
Ice climbers: no one ever made a dare for ya so... go freeze sonic to death  
if he's still alive or if he's not... freeze the studio.  
all the swordsman and starfox: battle against the fangirls which has numbers  
of millions! the good news is that you have all the arsenals you need to  
survive. the bad news is that the last fangirls is a mary-sue.  
well that's all for now OH GOD AH!(turns into weegee)  
Weegee: what about me? I have a dare. Luigi join me! on a conquest to  
"purify" the world and rid of the "bad" people.  
see ya soon... and think fast!  
(shows a picture of weegee staring at everyone in the studio)  
note: quotation marks are lies and means the opposite._

B: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooookay…

Fox: Wolf is better than me at defense.

Luigi: (shoves 90 lbs of hedgehog meat down sonic's throat.)

Mario: (shoves 90 lbs of chili dogs up sonic's behind.)

Sonic: (Dies)

Wario: FINE! (Plays the worst game ever)

Ice Climbers: (Freeze the studio.)

Gira: **_Undo_**! (New author power, undoes the last dare's effects)

B: I have no idea what a "mary-sue" is, so this dare is skipped.

Luigi: Okey-Dokey Weegee!

Gira: Well, that's all for now, see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Tina: Welcome to Truth or Dare Brawl style! Normally Gira would be doing this, but the Tatzu dare has scarred him and he's having therapy. Meanwhile Missingno (who is NOT evil) is subbing for him.

Missingno (Who has a creepy voice): **LeT's GeT sTaRtEd!**

_Golfer_

_Yay! Samus beat Ridley! I'm so happy and I'm sure Samus is too! Now for_

_Some dares. Hehehe!_

_(Dares)_

_Mario, I dare you to race Sonic, but YOU may use whatever you want._

_Samus, I dare you to allow Bowser to step on you._

_Bowser, after you step Samus, I dare you to fight Ridley. Do anything to try_

_To win._

_Sonic, I dare you to go to Crazy Hand's special place with a video camera._

_But inside the special place is Amy, and she's in one of her moods._

_Now, just because I can be evil sometimes, Samus dance and sing "We are the_

_Champions" along with any partner of her choosing._

Mario: (Grabs a Timer item.) Ha-ha!

Sonic: (In slow motion) ccccccrrrrrraaaaappppp!!!!!

Samus: Make it quick, Bowser!

Bowser: (Steps on Samus…but then takes it **_WAY_** too far.)

Samus: (Blasts Bowser to the moon.) The dare said STEP!!!!!!!

B: Sorry dude, but we're going to have to skip the next dare.

Ridley: _AwW mAn, I wAnTeD a GoOd FiGhT!_

Sonic: **I DON'T WANT TO GO THERE!!!!!!!!**

Missingno: **If YoU dO iT, i'Ll GiVe YoU pRoTeCtIoN fRoM **_**dArEs AnD dEaTh**_** FoR tHiS cHaPtEr AnD tHe NeXt.**

Sonic: (With a video camera.) I'll do it! (Goes inside Crazy Hand.)

B: Did you really mean what you said, Missingno?

Missingno: YeS.

Pichu: Hey Sonic, how is it in there?

Sonic: **S---! AN ANGRY AMY IS IN HERE!!!! AND SO ARE THE DEVIL, HITLER, THE TERMINATOR, AND DORA!!!!!!!!! GET ME THE F--- OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Samus: Grab my whip! (Pulls out Sonic.)

Sonic: (Goes into a fetal position.) **_I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!_**

Wolf: Poor kid. He even gets _my_ sympathy!

Samus: I pick Rayquaza. (Sings we are the champions with Rayquaza while doing the can-can)

Missingno: **nExT dArEs!**

_My name is not important_

_Let's see, dares  
Peach: Let Bowser sit on you!  
Ike: Go into a closet with Mario!  
Pit: Admit you're cheep!_

Bowser: (Sits on Peach)

Peach: This _really _hurts!

Bowser: (Accidentally poops.) Oops! Sorry.

Peach: **EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!**

Tina: Gross! (Pukes)

Ike: Great! Now it's starting on _this _one!

B: Yeah, yeah. (Shoves Ike and Mario into a closet.)

Pit: I'm not cheep!

Missingno: (Aim's a random gun at Pit's wings.) **AdMiT tHaT yOu'Re ChEeP!**

Pit: I'm cheep! Now put that gun away!

B: We still have more dares!

_EM101_

_Me:Nice! Another one of these! Let's just skip to the good parts._

_Dares:_

_Pit:I dare you... to eat this cookie!(to author only)It's poisonous. Also,_

_you can't revive anyone until my dares finished._

_Marth: I dare you to hump Pit's dead ? Cause we know you're gay._

_Also, you must bring the Pit body to Crazy hand's special place without_

_getting attacked by Crazy._

_Chuck Norris:Take this spartan laser, yell THIS IS SPARTA!, and start_

_shooting. don't shoot Snake or Ness though._

_Ness:Steal all of Snake's equipment, and use it him._

_Truths:_

_Crazy:How did you go insane?_

_Master Hand:How do you put up with Crazy?_

_Tabuu:I know you're there! Now answer, Were you naked while battling the_

_smashers?_

_Well thats all I have! SE YA!_

Tina: This dude is _sick!_ (Gives Pit the poisoned cookie.)

Pit: (Dies instantly.)

Marth: I'M NOT GAY! (Humps Pit's body while looking like he's going to barf.)

Missingno: **wE aRe NoT uSiNg ThAt PlAcE eVeR aGaIn!**

Chuck Norris: THIS IS SPARTA!!!! (Starts blasting like a maniac but only kills Zelda.)

Snake: Where's my stuff?!

Ness: Here! (Blows Snake to pieces.)

Crazy Hand: I went crazy when I saw Master Hand having you-know-what with Zero Two.

Master Hand: I keep Crazy Hand under control by poking my finger in his glove.

Tabuu: I was naked, but only because all clothes pass though me.

Missingno: (Revives Pit, Snake, and Zelda.) **LaSt DaReS!**

_MahNati_

_More dares. I hope I can be creative:_

_Pit: PWN Meta Knight and Charizard in a flying race! If you win, you can have ice cream._

_Falco: sell your Airwing on Amazon_

_Donkey Kong: Admit Diddy is way better than you._

_Yoshi: *gives a smashball* See how many fireballs you can shoot at Bowser before the effect ends._

_Fox: Use your Landmaster on Wolf_

_Truths:_

_Sonic: Why are you so hated? I mean, they make you suffer a lot on these fics..._

B: Metaknight! Charizard! Pit! You three are having a flying race!

(One race later)

B: Pit wins! What flavor of ice cream do you want?

Pit: Mint!

Falco: (Sells his Arwing on for $627,383) Woot! I'm rich!

Donkey Kong: Diddy better than Donkey Kong.

Yoshi: (Shoots 14 fireballs at Bowser.)

Fox: LANDMASTER!

Wolf: Oh crap. (Gets flattened and then revived)

Sonic (Still in a fetal position): **I DON'T KNOW WHY EVERYONE HATES ME!**

Tina: We got more dares, but we'll save them for now, bye-bye! Next time Gira will be here.


	8. Chapter 8

Gira: Welcome back to the show! I got info that sonic is immune to dares and death because he went into Crazy Hand's special place. Just so you know, we're not sending anyone else in there. And here are the dares!

_EM98_

_EM98 hi i am new on with the dares mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahah_

_Falco: you now have imunity for as long as you whant cause your my favorite_

_Meta Knight: same as Falco cause your my second favorite and as a bouns you both get wirters powers and can kill any one whos killed ethier of them and mk and jigllypuff are now married._

_Cf: die! I support SnakexSamus so for makeing another Samus pairing you must die! mwhahahahahahah!_

_now for truth_

_Gannondorth: how do you feel when somebody calls you gannonDORK_

_bye falco and mk see you in parteners cause i am going to get one of you and anyone who kills you two will be killed by angrey soccersess and ask jiggypuff's jiggypuff i gave her people to destory in exchang for this oh and the first person hate you or envy you shall be tortchured by flying monkeys mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!lighing flashes in the background and hits cf bye EM98 out byebye_

Falco and Metaknight: Woot! (Metaknight gets author powers.)

Gira: He can't kill the people that killed them because no one's killed them yet.

Tina: I think I remember saying that you had to describe how the characters die.

Gira: I got this one. Jack! Sic Caption Falcon!

Jack (who is a demon): (**_POUNCES ON CAPTION FALCON, RIPS HIS BRAIN OUT, SMASHES IT WITH A TV, RIPS HIS TONGUE OUT, SLICES IT UP WITH A CHAINSAW, FORCE FEEDS IT TO A HIPPO, AND TOTALLY DESTROYYYYYYYYYYS THE DUDE!_**)

Everyone but Gira: Holy s---!

Gira: Good demon!

Jack: (Leaves the studio.)

Gira: (Revives Caption Falcon.) You were lucky, usually he goes to the _heart_ first, then the _lungs_, then the _kidneys_, and then the _liver_.

Ganondorf: I don't mind Ganondork; it's not as bad as Ganon_dick_.

Gira: Next dares!

_ShadowWolf 2.X_

_Aly:*Sweatdrop*Heh,sorry about Tatzu,but he's gone,for now,but I don't know where he went?So Zelda crew your safe from him,I think._

_Tetsu:On to the dares!_

_Dares:_

_Craptain falcon:SamusXSnake rocks,so I'll torture YOU!Be destroyed by Terminater,and(after revived) gets blown up by Snake and Samus for hitting on Samus,then be thrown it to Crazy hands special place._

_Zelda: HAHA...you died, so die by Midna and Bruce Lee(Bruce think Zelda is Chuck Norris._

_Ganondork: You Gay, Be in a tutu for the rest of the chapter._

_Wario: NO GARLIC OR MONEY FOR YOU!(Last time I ment forever but if not forever then as long as possible)_

_D: Be cooked by Crazy hand!_

_Fox: YOU ROCK! You are excused from dares! and go hang out with Kristal!_

_Link: Fight Spongebob Squarepants, Chowder, Lugia, Raquaza, and Giratina (the Pokèmon) and lose!_

_That's it, YAY, see you in partners Fox. Oh, and EM98,I hate to be the holder of bad news but Metasaur has MK,and says he'd like Falco as his partner or Sonic as 2nd bye.*Goes bangs her head in a wall because of bad news*_

Gira: Sorry Caption Falcon, but you're going to have to get killed, again.

Caption Falcon: Motherf- (Get's blown up by Terminater, revived by Gira, then blown up by Snake and Samus, then revived by Metaknight.)

Tina: **WE'RE NOT PUTTING ANYONE INTO CRAZY HAND'S SPECIAL PLACE AGAIN PEOPLE! IT'S TOO TRAUMATIC!**

Zelda: For crying out loud! (Gets beaten to death by Midna and Bruce Lee.)

Ganondork: (Puts the tutu on like a hat.)

Wario: WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE TO SEE ME SUFFER!?

Gira: Relax; all dares on the FanFic can only last as long as one chapter.

Crazy Hand: (Cooks King DeDeDe.) Done! (It turns out all wrong)

Fox: Woot!!! (Goes on a date with Kristal)

Link: Wait; it says here on page 2 of the Brawl rules that no more than 4 fighters can be on a stage at a time!

Gira: Then you must face the Pokèmon!

Link: Craaaaaaaap! (Gets epically PWNed by Giratina)

Gira: (Revives Link and Zelda.) Let's continue, and great job Giratina!

Giratina: (Roars and flies away)

Gira: Now _**THAT'S** _a true fighter! And we have more dares!

_Giga Hand_

_W00Ts yet another one o these lets get started_

_Pit&sonic: admit your cheapness_

_Luigi:kill all who thought u were a cowred_

_Peach:fight zelda_

_Master and Crazy hand bow down to me the 3rd hand bro._

_Now time for TrUtHeS_

_Fox u still love kyrstal?_

_Pit:how did you die to become an angl ** thing?_

Pit: Again? I'm cheep!

Gira: Sonic still has immunity.

Luigi: Oh yeah! (Kills Mario, Bowser, Waluigi, Wario, and Peach)

Gira: (Revives everyone.) Peach! You have a match!

Caption Falcon: _Catfight_!

Gira: Quiet or I'll sic Jack on you again.

(One girl fight later)

Gira: And Zelda wins!

Crazy Hand and Master Hand: We bow down to Giga Hand.

Tina: Oh, a love question!

Fox (on the phone, he's still dating Kyrstal): Yes!

Pit: Actually, I'm a born angel. That's why I don't have a halo.

Gira: Interesting, and now for more dares.

_SeaDremon_

_Wow, you didn't do my dares. But I'll ignore it..._

_Dares:_

_Ike- Immune from closet dares._

_Bowser- Eat this cake (It has EFFORT! Poison...)_

_Pit- Sell your hair piece at EBay._

_Ganondorf- Kill three peoples of choice with Snake's MGL._

_Truths:_

_Peach- If you had a chainsaw, what would you do with it?_

_Over and out._

Gira: We didn't do your dares? Our bad! Where is Ike anyway?

Tina: In the closet with Mario…

Gira: (Opens the closet and Mario rushes out.) What happened?

Mario: Ike-a farted!

Gira: Well Ike can't go into the closet for the rest of the chapter.

Ike: Yes!

Bowser: CAKE! (Eats the cake and has a seizure) [In case you don't know what a seizure does, just think of Bowser flopping around like a fish]

Pit: (Sells his headband on EBay.) Doesn't matter, because I have 48572984729857 more headbands

Ganondorf: Woot! (Kills Link, Zelda, and Mario)

Gira: (Revives Link, Zelda, and Mario.) Truth for you, Peach.

Peach: What the heck is a chainsaw?

Tina: Uh, nevermind. NEXT!

_EM101_

_Hullo! Yeah! I'm the so-called 'sick' guy. Im counting that as a_

_compliment!Now then, let's do this!But first... PK INVINCI-DESTROY! All_

_invicibility's given will be destroyed for this !Now to the dares!_

_Everyone besides hosts:Are any of you gay?_

_Pit:Hm... I have this new invention... will you try it out for me?It's called_

_the torturefier 90._

_Ness+Lucas: Both of you grab a star, and run at eachother. Wanna see what_

_happens._

_MissingNo: If you're still there, I dare you to kill Professor Oak for not_

_puttin you in the dex._

_Luigi: I will be making a giant statue of you in front of the smash mansion_

_cause you need more respect. :D_

_Mario: Ill be destroying your statue cause you have TOO MUCH respect, along_

_with a swelled head. :D_

_Wario: Eat this can of extra-fart inducing baked beans and start doing what_

_you do best, if ya know what I mean.;D_

_Falco:I give you smash ball. Squish the person you hate the most, AND the_

_person you like the most._

_Fox:same thing._

_Wolf: go jump off a building. I hate you._

_Thats all I have ya!_

Everyone but Ganondorf: I'm not gay!

Ganondorf: I'm gay!

Everyone else: O.o

Pit: Awesome! (Uses the device on Mario)

Mario: (Starts to armpit fart a mach 3.)

Pit: XD

Ness and Lucas: (Run at each other with star power and collide and everything goes nuts.)

Gira: ?od did tahw ,sacuL dna sseN

Tina: !parc hO

Gira: !no gnaH (fixes everything)

B: Missingno is only a sub-host used for when one of us is not here.

Luigi: It's about-a time I got some respect around here!

Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(2 DAYS LATER)OOOOOOO! (BLOWS UP)

Wario: (Eats the beans.) Pull my finger! (Starts farting more than Owen from total drama island.) Excellent vintage.

Waluigi: Ahh, Wario! Change your pants!

Bowser Jr.: Bleh, Wario!

Daisy: **WARIO**!

Falco: (Flattens Ganondorf and Kirby.) Sorry Kirby.

Fox: (Flattens Bowser and Jigglypuff.) Sorry Jigglypuff.

Wolf: (Jumps of a hotel.) Owwwww…

Gira: That's all we got for today! See yah later!


End file.
